


Forevermore Shall Start Today

by qianflower



Series: My Ending is Our Beginning [2]
Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: A lot of them - Freeform, Abrupt Ending, Angel!Wonwoo, Blood, Emotional Hurt, Faerie!Seungkwan, Guilt, I'm Sorry, It's in the last sentence though, Jeonghan's baby, Joshua is a baby, Joshua is too forgiving sometimes, Mentions of Blood, Mentions of Death, Not as angsty as the first fic in this series, Pet Names, Reincarnation, Set in Paris, Soonyoung is also a shapeshifting cat!, Supernatural Elements, Vampire!Joshua, Werewolf!Hansol, Witch!Seokmin, Witch!Soonyoung - Freeform, Yoon Jeonghan is Whipped, friends - Freeform, he's working on it!, mentions of vomiting, vampire!jeonghan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-12
Updated: 2020-08-12
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:15:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,995
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25857268
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/qianflower/pseuds/qianflower
Summary: Joshua was definitely, never in a million years, prepared for what tumbled out of Jeonghan’s mouth. Time froze and all Joshua could hear was a heartbeat. It was beating ever so gently, a rhythm that soothed Joshua down to his core. He had heard this heartbeat for longer than he knew himself. It was all Joshua heard sometimes as he hid in the shadows and that heartbeat reassured him. He knew without doubt who that heartbeat belonged to, and that man was supposed to be dead.
Relationships: Boo Seungkwan/Chwe Hansol | Vernon, Choi Seungcheol | S.Coups/Hong Jisoo | Joshua, Choi Seungcheol | S.Coups/Hong Jisoo | Joshua/Yoon Jeonghan, Choi Seungcheol | S.Coups/Yoon Jeonghan, Hong Jisoo | Joshua/Yoon Jeonghan, Kwon Soonyoung | Hoshi/Lee Seokmin | DK, Wen Jun Hui | Jun/Xu Ming Hao | The8
Series: My Ending is Our Beginning [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1876246
Kudos: 43





	Forevermore Shall Start Today

**Author's Note:**

> So I made this into a series! They will be mostly one shots but are set in the same universe. This is a continuation of Joshua, Jeonghan, and Seungcheol's story, but I'll be exploring Wonwoo next. I forgot to mention it in the first installment, but for reference: Seungcheol is born in the 1880s, meets Jeonghan around 1903, dies in the 1950s, and this story is set in the 1970s. I switched around the age order so it might be a bit confusing at first. I'll try to make it clear, though. If you have any questions, please ask!

Birds chirping. That's what awoke Jeonghan from his slumber. He blindly searched for any sign of Joshua on the bed, but his spot was long cold. Jeonghan sat up at that, mildly confused as to why Joshua wasn't there still. However, he doesn't keep a leash on Joshua, he can do whatever he pleases. The younger deserves it too. He spent roughly five decades tied down all because of Jeonghan's request. Besides, Jeonghan can still feel Joshua ㅡ a benefit from his Sire bond ㅡ he's somewhere. 

Jeonghan got out of bed, roaming to the open balcony. The slight wind rumbled the flowy white curtains and a few birds sang on the edge of the ledge. It was peaceful out, the sun had just fully risen. The last of the morning's purple and pinks had faded to a soft, warming blue. The sun emitted gentle rays but Jeonghan could tell that by noon or even late morning, the temperature would become increasingly uncomfortable. He sighed, leaning on the cold stone, as he gazed over Paris. 

True to his word, after leaving Korea, Jeonghan whisked Joshua off to France. They had found a modest apartment in the heart of Paris and settled down. Jeonghan couldn't tell how long they would be staying, but he knew that he needed a refresher. He had become a photographer in the meantime and freelanced whenever an opportunity arose. He didn't really need to work for the financial aspect ㅡ he was filthy rich (he was also eight-hundred years old) ㅡ but it was more of a distraction than anything. There were things that he didn't want to remember. . . things that never seemed to leave his mind no matter how hard he tried. He felt peace when he was staring through the lenses. It lessened the scorching pain in his chest if only minutely. 

Joshua didn't get a job and Jeonghan didn't force him to. In fact, Jeonghan spoiled Joshua to every extent. It warmed his heart to see the younger smile in true bliss. Jeonghan couldn't remember what Joshua's smile even looked back in Korea. He felt guilty, rightfully so. He would probably be trying to make it up to the new vampire for eternity. It didn't seem that Joshua minded the extra attention and care. Jeonghan could tell when they met after fifty years apart in that train station that Joshua had been lonely. Hell, he could tell from the letters. Yet, the worn expression on his face melting at the prospect of a physical touch was enough to tell Jeonghan to what extent. Their relationship was platonic at the end of the day, at least that's what Jeonghan tried to convince himself. He didn't think he was ready to admit another relationship. He was so sure that he would never love again after...but Joshua pushed that boundary. He crept into his heart and mind and Jeonghan couldn't be bothered by it much anymore. 

They never strayed from kisses or lingering touches, though. Jeonghan was Joshua's sire, after all. There was a pull that had them coming back to each other day after day. It had honestly taken a huge toll on both of them to be separated for so long. It was difficult for Jeonghan to think about. He knew he was a terrible sire to Joshua at first. Maybe, even now. But in those first years, Jeonghan seriously neglected Joshua. He didn't enjoy the idea that he had turned Joshua. He hated it. He was out of his element and wallowing in pain. It was a lacking excuse but it was all Jeonghan had to justify his reasons for almost abandoning the fledgling. He vowed to never turn anyone ever again, and he kept that promise despite how hard it was. 

He got over it eventually. He realized how affected by it he was. Jeonghan couldn't imagine leaving Joshua again. He wouldn't hold him down if he found someone or just wanted to explore by himself. But he wouldn't desert him either. He would be by his side until the end. As hard as it was for Jeonghan to admit, Joshua was about all Jeonghan had in this dark world. 

Jeonghan snapped out of his thoughts at the sound of the front door opening. He turned away from the outside to meet the incoming. He needed tea or coffee anyways. 

"Good morning, my darling." Jeonghan greeted him once he arrived in the kitchen. Joshua was setting out pastries he picked up from a nearby bakery. Jeonghan smiled, Joshua always had something of a sweet tooth. It had rubbed off on Jeonghan after years of being force-fed eclairs, macarons, and canelés amongst others. 

"You slept quite long." Joshua pointed out, handing Jeonghan a freshly brewed cup of coffee. Jeonghan accepted the outstretched beverage gratefully. 

He took a few sips before replying, "Yeah, I have not been feeling well lately. It has been harder for me to fall asleep nowadays." Joshua looks concerned, but Jeonghan waves him off quickly. 

"I'm fine. I promise, dear. I just think it's that time of year." The elder explains lowly. They hardly ever talk about it and Joshua normally walks on eggshells concerning the topic. Jeonghan hates that he feels he has to do that because as much as Jeonghan loved the human, Joshua watched over him for much longer. He lost someone too.

"Ah. . .I see. I forgot." Joshua admits sheepishly. Jeonghan sets his coffee down and walks to wrap an arm around the other's tiny waist.

"You didn't forget. There were just other things on your mind. Which is alright, my love." Jeonghan presses a fleeting kiss to Joshua's temple, the latter leaning into the affection. 

"How are you always right?" Joshua giggled, running his fingers through Jeonghan's soft hair. It feels soothing. 

"It comes with centuries of experience, dear. You'll get the hang of it eventually." 

The two spend a few more moments in each other's arms before separating and digging into the pastries on their counter. Jeonghan can sense that Joshua is happy and it takes his mind off everything else. He grins into his chocolate croissant. 

"Oh, I forgot!" Joshua blurts after a second of silence, "We need to visit Seokmin. I drank the last blood bag about a week ago." 

Jeonghan hardly fed anymore due to his age. His hunger was easily manageable and only affected him every now and then. However, as Joshua wasn't even one hundred years old yet, he needed blood far more often. Jeonghan had connections and was able to find a supplier, in the form of his longtime friend, that regularly gave them blood for Joshua to feed on. The blood was human but gathered through consensual means. Jeonghan wasn't sure how but he could tell. Moral vampires could taste the fear in blood taken forcefully and it made it taste disgusting. For those who had no qualms about feeding off live humans, the fear factor made it more enticing. Jeonghan hated these ideas and taught Joshua to as well. He technically made Joshua a monster, but he didn't want the younger to live up to that. 

"Can we go today, if you're free? If not, I can get it myself. I'll probably need to feed in a day or so, but I want some on hand in case a craving hits." Joshua asks, such hope in his eyes, yet quickly backtracks in fear of imposing on Jeonghan. The older didn't mind and said as such. He would do anything for Joshua. He didn't have plans anyways and would much rather spend the day with Joshua. He wanted to laugh ㅡ live ㅡ today. Joshua continually gave him that feeling whenever he was around. Plus, seeing Seokmin and Soonyoung would do good for his soul.

"Let me call my contact so it is ready in advance," Jeonghan stood and moved to unlatch the phone from its hook, dialing the number from memory, "Would you like a specific type?" Jeonghan questioned as he waited for the other end to pick up, hand covering the end piece. The phone was orange and Joshua still loses it when he sees Jeonghan using it. Jeonghan has asked why but the ravenhead never answers.

Joshua blushed, somehow still embarrassed over certain aspects, "AB negative, please." 

"Why, what nice manners you have." Jeonghan teases, mirth lacing his voice. He quite enjoys making Joshua flustered. He loves messing with everyone really. But especially Joshua. 

The younger just covers his face with his sweaterpaws and Jeonghan has to suppress the beating of his heart before Joshua hears it and laughs at him for it. The other end of the line also answers and Jeonghan has to sound put together and professional. He is the oldest vampire to live in Paris right now. He is powerful to say the least. 

Jeonghan makes the arrangements and once the two are ready, it is around time to leave. They don't take long to depart from their apartment and walk towards the meeting place. Jeonghan's instincts were correct, he finds, when the sweltering heat hits him as they travel through the busy streets. He is adorned in a trench coat and black slacks against his better judgment. Being powerful means making sacrifices and his appearance is important. While he much rather would be wearing more comfortable clothing, he must keep up with societal expectations. 

People are out and about for late morning. Some are tourists, others are locals but everyone has an agenda. That includes the two vampires, completely unbeknownst to those around them, as they escape down a narrow alleyway. The route is familiar, burned into memory. Jeonghan and Joshua have been in Paris for twenty years, they know well by now how to find the elusive supplier. 

Jeonghan never told Joshua exactly how he knew the man (or boy from appearance) that sold them their blood. Joshua has tried guessing but never quite hit the mark. Jeonghan revels in the failed attempts. They have eternity, might as well have fun.

The couple arrive at a door down the alley. The cobblestone is uneven and the brick has become a dirty brown color. This place has been here for some time now and it shows. It is secluded from the main passageway, tucked behind buildings and other paths. Only those looking for it will find it. 

Three knocks. A whistle. 

The door unlatches itself, slowly creeping open. Dust falls. Joshua feels the hair on the back of his neck stand at the display of magic. He will  _ never  _ get used to that. Jeonghan doesn't bat an eye at the door opening by itself. In fact, he thinks it's marvelous. He wishes he could have the door welcome his guests without him having to get up. Well, he doesn't get guests quite much anymore. Anyways. Jeonghan takes Joshua's hand and they plunge into the darkness. 

It is a quaint interior. Cozy. Perfectly bewitched. Cobwebs stick to about any surface. It appears that no one has touched the furniture in decades. It is as if time froze. Velvet couches, dimly-lit chandeliers, oak tables and chairs, Persian rugs, and bookshelves litter the room. It feels like home to Jeonghan. Technology advancing was cool and all, convenient if anything, but sometimes he misses the good ol' days. He longs for his Gothic-style house and black cat named Milý from when he lived in Prague. He wishes for simpler times. 

Just then, a black cat does come running up to him. It's not Milý but close. Jeonghan bends down and scoops the purring bundle of fur up to pet his head. The cat leans into the touch, rubbing its cheek along Jeonghan's hand, not even fazed when its face catches on Jeonghan's ring. 

"Greetings, Hoshi." Jeonghan muses, scratching the top of the cat's head lovingly, "Is Seokmin in?" 

The cat emits a sound akin to a playful growl at the question but leaps out of Jeonghan's arms anyways. Hoshi stops for a second, turning back and gesturing for the two vampires to follow him with his tail. They do and the lithe cat takes off running further into the home ㅡ candles flickering on as he goes. 

"Isn't he just a little firecracker?" Jeonghan jokes as they are left behind in the dust. When they finally reach their destination, the cat is replaced with a human. Jeonghan is sure that if the man was still in his other form, a tail would be winding along his owner's waist protectively. Instead, he has his head resting on Seokmin's shoulder with his arm encasing the other’s. 

"Look what the cat dragged in," A voice rings out, chuckling at Soonyoung's (formerly Hoshi) pout, "Good afternoon, gentlemen." Seokmin formally welcomes when the vampires enter the man's workshop. They bow and offer their greetings in return.

"I hope you've been well?" Seokmin prompts as he motions for Jeonghan and Joshua to sit. Soonyoung hops up and returns moments later with cups of steaming tea. 

Jeonghan pulls Joshua down onto a large loveseat made of a gentle red velvet fabric, "Same old, same old, as you know." He smiles, content for the moment. Seeing Seokmin and Soonyoung was nice. That's about all Jeonghan could formulate his emotions into. Jeonghan had his usual meetings with the supernatural of the city, as the oldest vampire in Paris does, but he mostly lied low. He was here for Joshua, nothing more. His duties were distractions but also  _ very  _ taxing. But being around Seokmin and Soonyoung was second nature. It didn't feel like all of the other encounters he had with other worldly beings. He had known the pair for centuries and Seokmin even longer than that. It was strange to think that there was a time when the shape-shifting cat wasn't attached to Seokmin's side. Now, it was eerie to see the couple separate. Where one went, the other was not far behind. 

It had been quite awhile since Jeonghan and Joshua had visited. They had been away for the past two weeks, having only come home a few days prior. Jeonghan needed a change in scenery and had dragged Joshua to a small island off the coast of Italy. They had rented a villa and relaxed as a vacation. Jeonghan was old and staying in one place for too long gave him a headache. When you live for eternity, time either feels like it's blurring past you or going excruciatingly slow. Jeonghan had been bombarded by the thought that time was racing around him but he was still. His feet were stuck in cement as lights and sounds and people all raced in a direction he could never get to. When he had reached that point, Jeonghan knew he had to get away, if only for a little while. He and Joshua couldn't stay in Paris for much longer. It had been twenty years already and they were due for a new start soon. The citizens around them were bound to be wondering why the two males hadn't aged. It was dangerous to stay. Jeonghan would have disappeared years ago, never one to stay in one place for long, if it hadn't been for Joshua. The younger vampire wasn't quite accustomed with bouncing around cities and countries and villages like Jeonghan had been doing for close to a millennium. He would have to talk about moving with Joshua soon but their little trip had been cleansing for Jeonghan. He didn't feel as though he was stuck anymore. Jeonghan didn't really care where they went ㅡ as long as it wasn't Korea. He wasn't ready to face his motherland yet. Joshua could pick, cross off another sight to see, or simply throw a dart at a globe. It didn't matter at all. 

It would be saddening to say goodbye to the two witches, Seokmin and Soonyoung, who had moved to Paris in recent. They could always visit and with being a vampire meant saying goodbye. Seokmin and Soonyoung wandered too, so it wouldn't be long until their paths crossed once more. Until then. But for now, Jeonghan needed to focus on the present. 

"Not much has been going on here either. I did receive a letter from Wonwoo though." Seokmin mentions, sipping from his tea. Wonwoo, an Angel and longtime friend for Seokmin and Jeonghan, was traveling around the world at the moment. He had departed from his home in Scotland one morning leaving only a note that he was looking for something. Seokmin had found the declaration a few weeks later in an empty home when Wonwoo hadn't shown up to their meeting. It seemed to be written in haste and it was, they confirmed, after Wonwoo had sent a letter with more detail. He spoke of a dream that had come to him the night before his disappearance wherein a boy told Wonwoo to find him. Wonwoo said he was so persuaded by the boy in his dream that he packed a single bag and headed in the direction that his heart led him in search of the boy. That had been almost ninety years now. Time was but a concept to the supernatural and Wonwoo wasn’t willing to give up quite yet. Plus, he was seeing places he hadn’t before. He felt this adventure was cathartic for him ㅡ it was something he didn’t know he needed.

"Ooh," Jeonghan's interest was piqued, "did he locate his mystery boy?" The last letter had Wonwoo feverishly updating that he believed he was close. That had been in Canada. 

"I'm afraid not." Seokmin frowned for a moment before laughing, "he did, however, meet up with Seungkwan and Hansol. He made it to New York City." 

"Are they well? When I last spoke to Seungkwan he said that he had hurt his foot?" Joshua questions then at the mention of the faerie. He had been close with Seungkwan before the younger had moved with his werewolf boyfriend to America. They kept regular correspondence but Seungkwan was sometimes hard to reach and Joshua had just returned home and hadn't taken the time to write back yet. Seungkwan had been one of the people that kept in touch during his time in Korea watching over the human as though he was a guardian angel. Wonwoo said those didn't exist but Angels could locate people and read minds. It wasn't far-fetched to think they might protect humans, they were surely capable. 

"He's healed nicely. Wonwoo said they both were fine and happy to get visitors.” Seokmin fondly answers. He had taken a liking to the younger vampire, Joshua. Perhaps, it had something to do with the fact that Joshua was so  _ pure _ , naive, and innocent. Without Jeonghan by his side, Seokmin wasn’t sure Joshua would have made it past the fledgling state. He needed guidance and care and Jeonghan was now in the position to be giving that to him. Jeonghan wasn’t proud of the fact that he had driven Joshua away for so long. He would never forgive himself for indirectly and directly hurting Joshua. 

“That is great news then.” Jeonghan murmurs into his calming tea. Soonyoung nods along to the conversation, “Great news, indeed.” Seokmin ruffles the black mop that is the younger witch’s hair, successfully earning a content purr. 

“Hopefully, we will see him soon. I’d love to pay Seungkwan a visit as well.” Joshua finishes, eager to talk in person with the kind faerie. He had missed their late-night talks and lunch dates and all the times that Seungkwan had comforted him when everything was  _ so  _ overwhelming. He had never really told Jeonghan how lonely and distraught those fifty years had been for him. He didn't have to, Jeonghan could already tell. Whether it was out of respect for his Sire or just the fact that he didn't find any good reason for it, Joshua hardly spoke about his time in that small town where the human had never left, except for those few years he received his post-secondary education. That was the only reason that Joshua had a college degree in business. He had followed the human in any way he could from a respectable distance ㅡ even at the end when he slipped his way into the hospice care that had watched over the human in his final moments. Joshua had never worked through the subsequent issues that came from watching a human grow and age for fifty years until their death. He never talked about seeing the human on his deathbed, calling for Joshua's Sire with such desperation in vain, and witnessing the moment when the human drew his last breath. Jeonghan, probably from a place of guilt, never brought it up either. It was something they needed to work through, although their time in Paris had cleansed most wounds. They were still there but not so vibrant, so noticeable, so hurtful. 

Everyone nodded in agreement. It had been far too long since they had last seen Wonwoo, Seungkwan, and Hansol. In fact, it had been far longer since the entire band had been together. No one seemed to be in contact with the elusive Jihoon (although, he sent secret letters to Jeonghan every once and awhile just to assure the older that he was  _ alive  _ and well -- as well as he could be) or Chan. Soonyoung could feel Chan, though, he was roaming the world somewhere. Minghao and Junhui only touched base every few years ㅡ dropping by from their mysterious getaways that no one could ever seem to track. They had a home in China that most of them visited occasionally and, no matter what, the couple would always know. Jeonghan and Joshua made a stop ten years ago to the quaint cottage and, upon first glance, it appeared that no one was home. They had opened the door to see unlit candles, dust, and cobwebs. Seconds later, a cozy atmosphere enveloped the room and lightened the place. Junhui had appeared then with tea on a tray and a smile. The vampires ignored the way that Junhui looked a bit winded or how he was wearing a tropical shirt ㅡ hair still damp from no doubt the source of the salty smell that followed the male. It was nice to always have some place to return to and be welcomed. Of course, they could always arrange a meeting but surprises were fun for immortal beings. It shook things up, kept them on their toes. 

“Jeonghan, if you will follow me, I will get your order of blood.” Seokmin prompted once silence fell upon the group. Their tea that was left had gone cold. Catching up was enjoyable, but it could only last so long. Jeonghan stood then, pressing a kiss to Joshua’s temple, “Be back with your AB, baby.” A smirk laced in mirth. Joshua rolled his eyes, pushing the older away playfully. 

“God, if he gets me positive, I’ll be pissed.” Joshua threatened, but it was without malice. Jeonghan had a  _ great  _ memory and, while he relished in teasing Joshua, he knew how sensitive Joshua was to blood. It was unfortunate but he learned from his fledgling state that positive blood types gave him angry rashes and made his throat swell up. He had passed out the first few times he had consumed it and, had Seungkwan not found him that one time, he would have perished. His body rejected those blood types for reasons unknown, and Jeonghan had committed that fact to memory. Joshua shouldered some resentment towards Jeonghan for the longest time for not properly teaching him the ways of vampires when he was a fledgling. Had Joshua known that some vampires were allergic to certain blood types, he wouldn’t have had to trial and error on his own. He wouldn’t have had to deal with the pain that he did. Jeonghan had apologized enough and Joshua wasn’t one to hold grudges anymore. It was his New Year’s resolution in 1939. He can thank the human for unknowingly bringing him to that party where his cover story came in the form of a woman named Eunbok who had talked his ear off the entire night ㅡ rambling on about her resolution to stop hating her husband for cheating on her with a woman half her age. Joshua still sometimes thinks of that woman and how strong she must have been to forgive her spouse despite how much he had hurt her. Joshua had shed his animosity towards Jeonghan after that night ㅡ clinking a glass of champagne with Eunbok and welcoming the new decade lighter. 

He had gone to that woman’s funeral. She drank herself to death. 

Some people weren’t strong enough for that, but Joshua was a vampire and hard feelings were exhausting. He had to let it go. Living in solitude showed him that. There are definitely times where it isn’t enough and he tells Jeonghan that. He lets Jeonghan know how hurt those days made him. At least, he tells the Jeonghan in his head. Joshua isn’t quite ready to face the Jeonghan that lives in reality. Because, deep down inside, Joshua understands why Jeonghan did what he did. Jeonghan has always been upfront about how remorseful he feels about turning Joshua. Joshua had attempted to convince his Sire that he truly didn’t hold it against him. It was ages ago and those memories are hazy, but he’s never seen Jeonghan as a monster. If anything, Jeonghan  _ saved  _ him. He gave him a life, undead or not, that Joshua had never experienced before. It had been rough in the beginning but they found their pace, their rhythm. He knows that losing the human ㅡ having to leave the human ㅡ had been the second hardest decision the old vampire had ever made. He knows, God does he know, how that single choice broke Jeonghan. That’s why ㅡ it is precisely why ㅡ he can’t hate Jeonghan for what he did. Joshua would have been in the same boat. Joshua will never understand why it had to be  _ him  _ that oversaw the human for the rest of his life, but Joshua understood why it  _ couldn’t  _ have been Jeonghan. Joshua had only been forty years into his life as a vampire but had already been bestowed one of the most precious tasks. Besides, it warmed his heart that Jeonghan trusted him in the first place. Everyone from their band of other worldly beings knew how important that human had been to Jeonghan. In the end, Jeonghan had picked up Joshua from the train station and had treated him like gold. It had taken nearly a century, but he finally began acting like the Sire that he was. That’s all that Joshua ever wanted. For now, he could leave those other feelings for some other time to sort through. He was too happy for that negativity and despair he once felt. Joshua surely didn’t want to be the cause of his own downfall. 

“Does blood really taste good?” Soonyoung innocently asked, black furry ears popping up onto his fluffy hair. Joshua resisted the urge to go over and pet them. Joshua  _ loved  _ cats but knew that caring for one would be nearly impossible with his and Jeonghan’s lifestyle. He was lucky he knew a shapeshifting witch who’s second form was a black cat. Hoshi was a feisty kitten, but he adored cuddles just like the next person. Especially if they were from Seokmin. He was a teddy bear in his own right. The two were a perfect match. 

Joshua laughed at the question, entranced by the naivety of the older witch, “To me it does. Have you never tried it?” Soonyoung wrinkled his brows as his ears twitched. Just then, a sleek tail materialized and Soonyoung let it curve around his arm. It was like it had a mind of its own.

“Well, no. I’m vegan. Wouldn’t that be directly against the code? I mean it’s human blood, but I’m pretty sure humans are animals. I wouldn’t drink it, just to be sure.” Soonyoung concluded, now aware that he had been rambling on another plane from Joshua. It’s fun sometimes to work out your thoughts out loud. Seokmin continually encouraged Soonyoung to talk things out; he said it helped one reach the destination they knew all along. Seokmin studied philosophy and religion in the 1600s, Soonyoung couldn’t really escape it. He didn’t mind (all the time, anyways) and most of Seokmin’s ideology actually made sense. 

Joshua tilted his head in confusion, “You’re vegan?” The exasperation in his voice made Soonyoung giggle before faux-angrily responding, “How did you not know I’m vegan! We’ve been friends for how long?” 

Joshua sat on the edge of his seat, whining, “Jeonghan never told me!” Joshua wasn’t  _ that  _ observant, okay? He also spent ten years not knowing that Hansol was a werewolf so if that wasn’t enough to convince people that he needed explanations well then… It wasn’t his fault! His mother always used to laugh at him for things like that. Wait, he shouldn’t think about his mother right now. 

Just then, as if the older male could read his mind, Jeonghan and Seokmin walked back into the room. Jeonghan was holding a container, face lit up with adoration, “What did I never tell you?” 

Soonyoung rose to his feet, coming over to tattle on Joshua, “Joshie didn’t know I was vegan!” Seokmin raised a brow in surprise, but Jeonghan just sighed, “Took you long enough, sweets.” Joshua pouted at everyone being against him. Even his own Sire!

“I am assuming you didn’t know I was vegan either…” Seokmin piped up and Joshua gasped, “You too?!” The group chuckled at the maknae. 

“Well, we’re witches, Shua. We come from the ground and live among the trees. My first friend was a deer named Elius. There is no way I could imagine eating him or taking from him. Most people do not hear the words of animals, but I do. They are kind and comforting.” Seokmin explained and Joshua nodded in understanding. It did make sense. But how many dinners had he had with the couple and never noticed their diet? Joshua shook his head in defeat. Maybe next time. He really needed to work on his observation skills. Joshua was sure that Jeonghan would love to taunt him about it over a game of chess. Joshua has never won...he always forgets about the rooks!

“You are so pure, my love.” Jeonghan ruffled Joshua’s hair lovingly. Joshua accepted the affection reluctantly. He surely didn’t have the life experiences that the others in the room did. It would come with time, he was aging everyday. Except in looks. Even now, he echoes the twenty-year-old he was when he died for the first time. He will still resemble that twenty-year-old when he returns to ashes and leaves this world for good. 

“It was wonderful to see you both. I will keep in touch.” Jeonghan announces then, bowing to his friends. Joshua follows suit, wrapping Soonyoung into a hug. He will have to invite Soonyoung out to lunch soon. He misses his kitten. Without fail, Joshua had immense fun with the witch. He was one of the most entertaining people that Joshua knew. Whatever mood Joshua came to him with always dissolved into laughter and joy by the end. He would miss the shorter male come time to relocate. He would miss several things about his life in Paris. It was the first time he felt at home; it was the start of his new normal. 

“Please do.” Seokmin replied, showing them out. The couple bid one final goodbye before turning towards the crowded streets of the capital. The door seemed to disappear along with them. Jeonghan smiled, foolish humans would never know it was there. Oh, the wonders of the other side of life. Clutching tight to the container of chilled blood, Jeonghan grabbed hold of Joshua’s petite hand. Off they went. 

The day had cooled, if only slightly. At least, the heat wasn’t unbearable for Jeonghan anymore. He couldn’t wait to get home into a flowing robe (he was thinking of his red laced one, the material was so soft) and relax. He was due for a few hours of shut eye. He was nocturnal, after all. Conforming to human habits was annoying but necessary. 

The duo didn’t speak much, content to let the sounds of those around them make conversation instead. Jeonghan filtered through the loud noises bombarding his ears ㅡ inwardly snickering at the trivial lives that humans led. It reminded him of the soap operas he watched some mornings. It had been too long since he was human, it was simply research. And if he became too invested in the doctor falling in love with the mafia boss, well that was only for show. Jeonghan was well composed, not love-sick. Jeonghan silently shook his head in humor. He was ridiculous, wasn’t he?

Jeonghan was about to turn to Joshua to ask him something when a piercing ringing assaulted his ear. He abruptly stopped, hands coming up to cover his ears in an attempt to make the shrill sound end. The container of blood crashed to the ground with a deafening clang. His head ached; his vision became blurry. Everything was too bright; his skin felt like it was on fire. It almost sounded like he heard a voice but, no, it couldn’t be. 

“Jeonghan! Jeonghan! Hey, look at me!” Joshua frantically cradled Jeonghan’s face with his trembling hands. The older’s eyes were unfocused and his breaths were erratic. Joshua was lost, unsure what was going on with the elder vampire. If they weren’t careful, they would make a bigger scene and drawing unnecessary attention to themselves was the last thing they needed. 

At once, Jeonghan snapped out of it. And Joshua was definitely, never in a million years, prepared for what tumbled out of Jeonghan’s mouth. Time froze and all Joshua could hear was a heartbeat. It was beating ever so gently, a rhythm that soothed Joshua down to his core. He had heard this heartbeat for longer than he knew himself. It was all Joshua heard sometimes as he hid in the shadows and that heartbeat reassured him. He  _ knew  _ without doubt who that heartbeat belonged to, and that man was supposed to be dead. 

“Seung - Seungcheol.” Jeonghan wheezed, clutching his chest in pain. Joshua broke free of his momentary paralysis to whip his head up to gaze through the crowd. He snapped his eyes left and right and a shaky gasp escaped his mouth when he saw what he was looking for. The face he hasn’t seen in twenty years. His mind is filled with broken, frenzied thoughts that bounce off the walls of his skull again and again. He can’t believe what he is seeing; this is impossible. 

The man hasn’t noticed them yet. He’s surveying one of the local booths filled with goods. He looks well off, comfortable, like sunshine after rain. He is staring at a butterfly pendant, laughs at something the stall owner says. Joshua feels his heart constrict at how beautiful the sight is. He’s entranced by the way the man’s gums poke out through his smile, the way his eyes crinkle in complete happiness. He’s gorgeous. The man ends up buying the butterfly necklace, accepting the tiny bag, with his purchase carefully wrapped inside, graciously, before moving to walk away. 

Jeonghan stumbles to his feet, racing after the man who owned his heart and broke it in an instant. Joshua is left in the dust ㅡ something bitter arises in his throat ㅡ and he follows. The two have disappeared down a less-traveled alleyway. He hears the confrontation and he should have known but Joshua couldn’t help but be hopeful. Hopeful of another chance. Life is cruel, though, always has been.

“I’m sorry, but who are you?” 

Joshua leans over and vomits.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry for the abrupt ending but this was how the fic wanted to end itself. I had to let it hehe. Yes, Jeonghan is frustrating and Joshua is too forgiving but resolution will come in due time. And Seungcheol? Is he really back? How? Will he recognize Joshua and Jeonghan eventually? Until next time :) Wonwoo's story should come next so I'm happy to write that. Also, all 13 will show up eventually <3 I've been thinking about this series too much and sometimes you have to give into inspiration. Thank you for reading!


End file.
